


Rosebud

by Prettyseaboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Baby boy eren, Bottom Eren, Bottom Eren Yeager, Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crush, Cute Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Loves Levi, Eren is small, Flower Language, Flowers, Forests, Foster Care, Good Boyfriend Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Language of Flowers, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Loving Levi, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Eren, Omega Eren Yeager, Pregnant Eren Yeager, Pregnant Sex, Private wedding, Rutting, Scenting, Secret Admirer, Small Eren, Top Levi, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wedding, clingy eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyseaboy/pseuds/Prettyseaboy
Summary: Flower is the language Eren speaks most fluently, Levi knows that better than anyone.





	Rosebud

just keeping this title up in preparation for the chapter dont murder me for makin another book im really excited about this one


End file.
